And the Memories Go On
by amy1oM-InnitMarvelous
Summary: Ethan talks with his wife; part of my GREATEST REWARD SIDES verse! **NEW** Epilogue now added in which a bittersweet reunion takes place! (Angst warning)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is an addendum of Chapter 11 in my umbrella story, **LOVE BY ANOTHER NAME**.

The chapter is titled "Memories" and should be read before this story.

* * *

As quietly as he possibly could, Ethan padded into the room he shared with his wife, and slipped into bed beside her. She laid facing him, fast asleep, and for a long moment he watched her. He couldn't help but think about how much more he loved her every day they had together, and suddenly he felt a pang of sadness when thoughts of his mother entered his mind.

Although his mother was one of the strongest people he knew, the loss of his father was a profound and deep blow to her, and awhile he knew in his heart she'd continue to live as long as she was with them. But sadly he also knew that the woman his father had called Pepper would be burying a large part of her heart tomorrow when they laid his father to rest.

Fighting a sudden urge to kiss his wife, Ethan sighed, and turned over instead since he didn't want to wake her up. He jumped a little a split second later when he felt Maggie wrapped one arm around him, and snuggle up closer to him. He looked back at her just to be sure she was awake and hadn't just sensed sensed that he was there in her sleep.

"Hey, did I wake you?" he asked softly when he saw her eyes open.

After she did what he had wanted to do earlier, and kissed him, she shook her head, "Not really. I've been waking up on and off all night long." She yawned, then asked, "What time is it?" The clock was on his side of the bed and she didn't feel like lifting her head up.

"Around two."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Did you finish it?"

"Yeah," he said, his tone pained. "It's done. That was one of the _hardest_ things I've ever had to do, and giving the eulogy can only be worse when I see Dad just laying there." The pain in his voice had deepened, and he looked away from her in an attempt to hide the fact he was blinking back tears.

"Ethan?"

"Hmm?

"You know that it's okay to cry, right?" Maggie said, with a gentle concern for him because as far as she knew he hadn't cried since the moment his father had died.

Ethan looked back at her, nodding as the tears began to win, and his face fell into an expression of agony from the pain of the tremendous loss that he had suffered. He started to cry softly as Maggie tugged him, urging him to turn over into her arms.

She held onto tightly as his head settled onto her shoulder, and she ran a soothing hand through his hair as he grieved for his father.

"It's only be two days, Magpie, and I miss him so much that it hurts. It actually physically _hurts_!"

"Oh, baby," she whispered, and her own tears began to fall, took an even tighter hold on him. "It's alright, darling. Just go ahead and cry as much as you need to." With those words, the floodgates opened up wide, and both of them just cried. Ethan had been needing this release so it was sometime before his tears subsided, and although Maggie was certain he had fallen asleep, she continued to hold onto him tightly.

She had closed her eyes, and was just about asleep when she heard him loudly sigh. "I thought you were asleep." Or rather she had hoped that he was.

"I wish that I was, but I can't seem to stop thinking about Dad."

Maggie began running her fingers through his hair, then with her other hand brought up the virtual control air screen, and soft music began to play around them. Her voice was just as soft as the music when she said, "I loved your father too, but I can't begin to imagine much you or Eva are hurting right now. The closest I can come close to imagining it, is to think about how I will feel when my Dad…"

"And thankfully that won't be for a long time yet because even at the impossible age he is already, anyone can look at him and see that he could outlive us all."

"I would say that I hope he doesn't outlive us all, but honestly I don't believe that even the serum will keep Dad alive forever," she said sadly. "I think the only one who will outlive us all is Uncle Thor."

Even as she said the name, Maggie felt a pang of sadness when she had mentioned the Asgardian king's name as Thor had not come to Earth in years. Although he claimed all of the Avengers and their families as his own, he truly had no reason to visit Earth again. For years ago, Thor had returned to Asgard shortly after his wife Jane had succumbed to a very rare form of breast cancer.

"I wish he was going to be there tomorrow," Ethan said. "I know there were a lot of times that he didn't see eye with Dad but I also know that Dad considered him a friend, and one of the people he trusted implicitly."

"Yeah, but there is always hope that he'll come. Eva has been doing everyday what Thor told her to do if she or any of us ever needed him to come here."

Right before his departure to Asgard, Thor had told Eva that he would ask Heimdall to turn his gaze to his friends on Midgard at a certain time of day. He told her that if they needed him, all they had to do was speak the gatekeeper's name, speak their request, and Heimdall would relay the message. Eva had done as Thor told her at the time of day he had specified but so far there was no signs the guardian had heard or had relayed her message to the king,

"Yeah," he said with a yawn.

"You're tired."

"I'm exhausted but my mind won't shut off."

"Why don't you try the meditation techniques Uncle Bruce taught you?"

He yawned again, "Worth a shot I suppose."

"Agreed because you really need to get some sleep tonight." She heard him sigh.

"Yeah, I do. So here it uh goes."

Maggie kept running her fingers through his hair as he became quiet and still. She knew he'd tell her if it was a hindrance more than a help. However that never happened as she heard his breathing even out enough to the point that she knew he was finally asleep. After a few more minutes, she lightly kissed his head, closed her eyes, and gave into her own exhaustion.

* * *

 **AN2:** "Magpie" is a nickname that Ethan gave to Maggie when they were children, and it's one he often reverts back to in affection or in this case, when he's really hurting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning," he paused as several in the audience mimicked his greeting. "I know that many of you have come expecting to hear about my father as he was generally known as the _public_ knew him. Or perhaps you expected to hear a more matter-of-fact summary of his life. But neither of those are what I wish to or will speak of with you today. No, what I want to tell you about today, _who_ I want to tell you about today is the man I knew, and _loved_ as the absolute **best** father that a son could have ever asked, wished, or even hoped for."

He paused, looking at his family.

His mother and sister smiled at him through their tears.

HIs uncle gave just the slightest nod approval.

Taking a deep breath, he began, "I know so many of you are wondering what it is like to grow up with Tony Stark as your father, and I will reply with this. From the moment we were born, my sister and I will tell you only one thing: we knew without a shadow of doubt or hesitation that we were **loved** by the man who was… no, will _always_ be our father…"


	3. Epilogue

"Tony?"

Suppressing a sigh, Ethan kissed the back of his mother's wrinkled hand, and said gently for the dozenth time of the last hour, "No, Mom, it's Ethan, your son." He fought back tears as once again, the woman who had given him life, nurturing, and love looked on him in utter bewilderment.

"Ethan?"

"Yeah, Mom, Ethan."

"Where's your father?" Pepper asked, alarm in her voice.

Ethan looked at his sister, pleading for her to help him.

Eva spoke up from her place on the other side of the bed, "Daddy's resting right now. Remember? He can't be here with you because he's sleeping."

Pepper nodded, then closed her eyes, and her children waited for the cycle to repeat itself.

It had been exactly one year to the day since their father had died when they learned the news that their mother had developed some form of dementia. The doctors had immediately began treating her, her family had rallied around her, determined to keep her with them for as long as possible and for the most part Pepper had been doing well since her diagnosis. But then when the third anniversary of the loss of her husband's death came around, the bottom seem to fall out from her health, and doctors had informed them that she would go soon. So her children, grandchildren, and extended family had all gathered to keep vigil around her, with the hopes that they'd ease her passage when the time came.

"Tony?" Pepper inquired again, looking at her son.

Ethan shook his head, blinking away tears, "No, Mama, it's Ethan." He had grown up to look so much like his father, a spitting image of his father many had called him, including his parents. Plus the resemblance had only gotten stronger in the last few years because Ethan had begun wearing same kind of goatee he always remembered his father having for as long as he could remember.

"Tony?"

With a sigh he looked over at his sister, grateful that they'd sent their children away earlier in the evening to get some sleep as her lapses in memory were clearly getting worse as the night wore on. He gently repeated what he had been saying all night long, "No, Mom, it's Ethan, your son."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Eva's side of the bed, and when he looked at her she said, "I don't think Mom's looking at you, Eta."

A look of puzzlement crossed his face, "Huh? What?"

"I think she's actually looking _over_ your shoulder."

Ethan looked into his mother's eyes, and started to argue that his sister was wrong but then he stopped. He hadn't noticed it before now but she was not in fact looking _at_ , she was looking _beyond_ him, to something or rather to someone only she could see.

"You don't think she seeing Daddy, do you?" Eva asked quietly as tears as tears fell from her eyes.

Ethan shrugged, "I don't know… but I hope so. I really do." He kissed his mother's hand again. "Mom, if you can hear me, and you're seeing Dad, it's okay if you want to go to him." He glanced at his sister as he spoke the words.

"Yeah Mommy, it's okay if you want to go now. We love you always, but we know how much you've missed Daddy," Eva said, leaning over to kiss her brow, "So it really is okay if you want to go."

"That's right, Mom. We love you, forever and always," Ethan said, kissing the other side of her brow.

 _Tony smiled sadly as he watched their children say goodbye to their mother. He was proud of them for their love of their mother and for the fact they knew she needed to go. They loved her enough to let her go, and as soon as they'd given their blessings, Pepper began to pull away from her failing body._

 _He smiled and extended his hand to her, "I'm here, baby."_

 _Pepper took his hand, and he helped her up, pulling her into his arms. He paused for a long moment to look into her eyes, and caress her cheek._

 _Finally she could stand it no longer, and murmured "Oh, Tony." before their lips united in a loving kiss._

"Oh, Tony," Pepper murmured, a smile on her lips and in her eyes as they closed.

"Oh, Mama!" Eva's hand went to her mouth, and she bit back a sob.

In the meantime, Ethan studied his mother's face, knowing full well that she was gone. He leaned forward again, and kissed her, "Say hello to Daddy for us and tell him that we love him, okay?" Tears spilled down his face too as he added, "I love you, Mom."


End file.
